


[Podfic] Ghosts in a Machine

by jellyfishfire



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Written for Nilchance's prompt on Livejournal's Not-So-Big-Bang Challenge.Horror! Jensen receives a mysterious file from another hacker (a friend of his?), with some unnerving sound distortions and/or faces in the static, etc, in it. He follows it back to his friend and finds out that said friend committed suicide right after hitting 'send'.Jensen then starts hallucinating, feeling like he's being watched, can't sleep.Horror ensues. Like the Ring, or the Slender Man mythos. Could be a hoax or gaslighting, could be for real.





	[Podfic] Ghosts in a Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts in a Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116946) by [Marvinetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta). 

> My offering for this Spookity Month. Massive thanks to Marvinetta for giving permission to make this podfic, I had Entirely too much fun making Spoopy Noises for this!

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LF-FwTVZnlMVw_3t1yoYujmeKuLy2m0U) (75.2 MB) or stream (55min)


End file.
